youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
TheSuperBaxter
Baxter Ewers (Born: ), better known online as TheSuperBaxter, is an American gamer, vlogger and celebrity. He joined in June 2011. Since the beginning of 2017, he has become more of a gamer after officially gaining a webcam. He's mostly famously known for his love to the Super Mario franchise. He's also known to have various outbreaks in games such as Swamp Simulator and Sonic Sender. Outside of YouTube, TheSuperBaxter is actually a video game developer having developed many titles on GameJolt. About Personal Life Outside of his YouTube career. Baxter works at a Bowling Alley part-time and develops on video games. He graduated from high school in 2017 and after 2 years has been job searching. In March of 2019, he works at a AMF Bowling Alley in Virginia. Super Baxter Series TheSuperBaxter is also behind the successful franchise Super Baxter since late 2006 and early 2007. The franchise has gained most popularity around 2013 when it was getting more recognized on DeviantART. The series exampled with a video game that came out in February 2016 entitled Super Baxter 1 on GameJolt. A Sequel has been officially announced entitled Super Baxter 2: Mahroe's Resurrection. A third game called Super Baxter 3: JC was released on July 27th, 2018. A fourth game entitled Super Baxter 4: Forthcoming has been confirmed to be in development soon. Controversy A YouTuber named Memy9909 was stealing videos and criticizing others and claiming that all videos by others belong to him. However, TheSuperBaxter then tries to take down the stolen videos by Memy9909 on YouTube to get others to stop Memy9909 with Goanimate videos and other videos as well. During the summer of 2012, Memy9909 was terminated off of YouTube by TheSuperBaxter and his fans. However, Memy9909 fans continued to attack TheSuperBaxter until they started fading away around late 2013 resulting in Memy9909 no longer existing. In 2018, TheSuperBaxter was attacked by many haters attempting to expose and pick on him leading to TheSuperBaxter to rarely upload now. Gaming TheSuperBaxter has done a few gaming videos called "Baxter Plays", which this was all rebooted after TheSuperBaxter got a Webcam and a Game Capturing Device, starting things from scratch Games Played *Sally.EXE *Give Up *Sonic.EXE 666 Version *Luigi.EXE *Sonic.EXE *Five Nights at Freddy's (Demo Version) *The Five Nights at Anime Trilogy (Parts 1 - 3) *Swamp Simulator *Mario Combat *Sonic Sender *Mario Kart 8 *Dragon Ball FighterZ *Overwatch *Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 1 *Mario Kart 8 Deluxe *Friday the 13th *Team Fortress 2 *Skribbl.io *Jump Force *Waluigi Quest *Eggs for Bart *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate *Soul Calibur 6 *Fire Emblem Warriors *Garry's Mod *Gang Beasts *Pokemon Shield 'Future Confirmed Games' *Pokemon: Let's Go Pikachu!*** *My Hero's One Justice*** *Dissidia Final Fantasy NT*** *Super Mario Dolor*** *Five Night's at Freddy's: Awaken*** *The Donald Trump Simulator*** *Super Mario 64 HD*** *Super Baxter 1*** *Dead by Daylight*** *Yoshi Commits Tax Fraud*** *Havocado*** Omegle TheSuperBaxter is also getting famous for his Omegle videos. Mostly about himself as a YouTuber or cosplaying as his Character and acting like him too. Reaction Videos TheSuperBaxter has also made a few reaction videos for his channel in which has got a good amount of views. Vlogs TheSuperBaxter is most notably for Vlogging things around him, which get little-to-less views. Trivia *TheSuperBaxter and a few other YouTubers are the only ones to have a DeviantART Account. **TheSuperBaxter is also one of a the few who are also popular on DeviantART. *TheSuperBaxter also has a few other series other than Super Baxter. Which are Fire Hair, A-Girls, Real Life, etc. *Bloodwing once talked to PewDiePie on Skype and told TheSuperBaxter that PewDiePie wants to meet him. *Since he got the Elgato Game Capturing Device, TheSuperBaxter started to play similar to DashieXP. *TheSuperBaxter uses Logitech and Elgato to record his gaming videos. **For Console gameplays, he also uses the Elgato Game Capturing device **For PC related Gameplays, he uses Bandicam. *TheSuperBaxter is also one of the only YouTubers who are popular to actually respond to fans' comments. *TheSuperBaxter live-streamed one time, and didn't understand what was going on and thought he was repeating himself on Google Hangouts, but it was revealed to be alright. *TheSuperBaxter revealed to be a big Markiplier fan in one of his videos. *TheSuperBaxter confirms that he will make 2 Animated series on YouTube Red when he has enough for it. **The series is Super Baxter Adventures and Miraculous Red. *TheSuperBaxter faced off against Cobanermani456 in Mario Kart 8 and won. *TheSuperBaxter called out PewDiePie in a very recent video about his racist scandal and remarks towards Jews and Religion, and said that he will cause another "war" to break out and said that he once was in a War against a "Fat Guy". **He did it again after PewDiePie did the same mistake later on this year. *TheSuperBaxter describes his haters "retarded" and "outrageous little kids". *TheSuperBaxter confirmed that he is an enemy of PewDiePie, thus making him and KSI the only YouTubers to hate on PewDiePie. *TheSuperBaxter is said to make violent comments in reaction videos, for example in the Ronald vs. Cookie Monster fight, he said "Kill him" at Big Bird, "Stupid little boy" in Try not to Cringe reaction video and laughed at a kid's reaction in Minecraft in Gamers going full retarded. *TheSuperBaxter's PlayStation account is TheSuperBaxter16 and is commonly playing Overwatch. **He mains McCree because he says he "looks just like him". *He is also a supporter of Keemstar and Scarce and has made an intro based off from Keemstar to quote on quote "piss everyone off for fun". *On November 13th, 2019. TheSuperBaxter was spotted in UpUpDownDown's Twitch Livestream during a Mario Kart 8 session. This page was created on February 2, 2017 by Fireball Studios. Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:YouTube Artists